Trapt
by Dramatic-Uke
Summary: Sasuke is depressed will Naruto be able to save Sasuke from himself? Angst and later SasuNaru lemony goodness. Rated M for later content. CHAPTER 4 IS UP WITH A BIT OF YAOI!
1. No One Cares

**Summary: Sasuke is depressed; will Naruto be able to save Sasuke from himself? Angst and later SasuNaru lemony goodness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. But I own this plot. So :-p**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch. 1 No One Cares**

"I'm smoking…who cares?" No one, thought Sasuke as he leans against the railing of his balcony. Tendrils of smoke curl up across his pale face, through his raven hair and into the midnight sky. All the while his onyx eyes gazing over the city.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, the avenger. His life spared only to defeat the murderer of his clan. His elder brother, Itachi. Sasuke clenches his fist at the thought of him. That's all anyone cares about.

No one cares if I smoke myself into a couching fit. No one cares if I drink myself sick. No one cares if I slice my wrists till I can't feel them anymore.

Unconsciously he rubs his wrist, feeling the old scars from many nights before. as well as the thin scabs of newer torture. Sasuke lets out a sigh, and takes a long draw on his cigarette before stamping it out.

Sasuke gives one last look at the sleeping city of Konoha, then pushes away from the railing, and disappearing within his bedroom. Where he sheds himself of his shirt. Then collapses onto his bed, and falls into sleep still thinking.

**No One Cares.**

**A/N: Ya I know it's the first chap. is short but the next ones will be longer I promise. And yes I know there's no SasuNaru yet. But it'll be in the next chaps. Please review, I'll give you cookies if you do.**


	2. Smoking with Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot.**

**KageOfNothing: YAY, you reveiwed. throws cookies Lemons are coming up I promise. **

**Last Chapter: Sasuke gives one last look at the sleeping city of Konoha, then pushes away from the railing, and disappearing within his bedroom. Where he sheds himself of his shirt. Then collapses onto his bed, and falls into sleep still thinking.**

**No One Cares.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch. 2 Smoking with Sasuke**

But someone did care

Naruto watched as Sasuke put out his cigarette and went inside. The spiky haired blonde continued to gaze at Sasuke's balcony with bright blue eyes. He wished he could see Sasuke sleep. Ever since he had come to terms with how he felt about the Uchiha, and started coming to see him, Naruto had wanted to see Sasuke's peaceful resting face, instead of it being deep in thought, immersed in a hard fight, or wreaked with pain because of some new injury. But the curtains were closed, as they have been each night previous. Much to Naruto's disappointment.

Well I'd guess I'd better head home, Naruto thought. As he started to trudge his way to his empty home, Naruto began to wonder why Sasuke had smoked more than normal tonight.

The blonde had known about Sasuke's smoking since the first night he'd come to see him three weeks ago. Every night he'd have one or two, and then head off to bed. Tonight was different. Sasuke looked as though something was bothering him, and he's lit up about five cigarettes. Naruto was worried; he didn't want Sasuke getting sick.

He was still thinking about Sasuke when he found himself at his door. He unlocked the door, went inside without turning on the lights, and just fell into bed. Where he let out a sigh and drifted off to sleep with the object of his affection burned into his mind's eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and found himself looking at his old faded picture of team 7 on his bed side table. It had been 3 and half years since that was taken. So much has happened since then. Naruto wished they could go back to being that way. But that was impossible, what with Sasuke having a chakra control monitor on his ankle, ever since he'd come back from Orochimaru. Plus Sasuke was really quiet nowadays. Well, he's always been sort of quiet but even more so now. And Sakura, well, she's a lot stronger and even more quick tempered than before. Naruto sighed, got out of bed and began getting ready to go meet Kakashi and the rest of the gang.

Naruto may not have noticed, but he'd changed a lot too. Ever since he brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru. He was much less loud and obnoxious, although he did have his moments.

Once Naruto was ready, he head towards their normal meeting spot on the bridge. He would be a bit early, but he thought he'd get a little extra shrewkin and kunai practice in on his own.

As soon as he reached the bridge he sensed a powerful chakra not to far away. He tensed up at first not recognizing it, but then he realized who it was. He followed Sasuke's chakra signature into the trees surrounding the bridge to a small clearing, where he found him sitting on top of a large rocky hill. Naruto smelled the nicotine in the air right away, telling him that Sasuke must have been there for quite some time.

Naruto stood in the branches of a large tree at the edge of the field, all the while watching Sasuke's cream kimono emblazoned with the Uchiha crest, flutter in the breeze, which was tied at the waist with a crimson sash. The purple but bow abandoned since returning from Orochimaru's. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there but suddenly,

"Dobe**(1)**, you can either leave or come join me. But standing there watching me is annoying."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He should've known that Sasuke would have sensed he was there, from the moment he had stepped onto the tree. He decided to sit with Sasuke; it was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. So he leapt from his branch in the tree and settled himself next to Sasuke. "Sorry, I was just spaced out."

"I figured as much." Sasuke said, then took a draw on his cigarette. Naruto saw the four already stamped out butts. Sasuke followed his gaze then looked back out at the rest of the field.

"Picked it up at Orochimaru's, bad habit I know but…for some reason it's just one of those things that gets you through the day you know?" "Ya, I see what your saying."

He took another draw, looked back at Naruto, and held out the small roll of tobacco. "You want to try it? It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Naruto took it and rolled it between his finger and thumb a few times. Then brought it to his mouth and breathed in. He coughed and hacked, it burned his throat a bit, and it felt like something was blocking his lungs from getting oxygen. "Take a second puff, it'll feel better." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, his face held no expression as was normal, but he decided to trust him. He lifted the cigarette to his lips again, and inhaled. Sasuke was right. This time it went through, much smoother. He lowered the joint, and exhaled. It was pretty good, he thought as he watched the smoke curl up into the trees.

He looked over at Sasuke nodded, took another quick draw, and handed it back to him letting the smoke out again. Sasuke laid it aside, then pulled out a pack and slid out a new cigarette, lit it and passed it to Naruto. Thanking him Naruto took a puff, and exhaled. He couldn't explain why it felt so good. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he let out a small laugh. Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Did the smoke addle your brain, Naruto?" He laughed again. "No, it's just. If someone had told me yesterday that today I would be sitting here, smoking a couple of joints with you. I probably would've told them to go see Tsunade, and get their head checked out."

Sasuke smirked. "Ya, I see what you mean." Then he looked back at the trees, took a drag, and sighed. Naruto watched as his eyes glazed over, deep in thought. He looked away taking puff of his own cigarette, wondering. "What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a minute, not looking at him. "Why do you ask?" Sasuke ventured, coming out of his revere. "Just because you seem even more off in thought than normal, and I wondered if something was wrong. And if you were okay." He answered turning his head towards him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had never seen him before. He'd never really noticed how he'd changed, but now, as he really looked at Naruto. He could truly see how different he'd become. Naruto's black and orange jumpsuit really showing how formed he was. The black that had replaced the blue, both on his clothes and forehead protector made him look mature. His eyes were what had changed the most. They were so full of understanding, intellect, caring and emotion. Naruto noticed he'd been even more distant? Did Naruto really care about him?

Naruto watched as Sasuke looked him up and down. What is he doing? Is he checking me out or something? Sasuke was looking at him as if he were something new. It was quite disconcerting to be looked at so intently like that. Not that he minded, but still. "Sasuke?"

"Sorry, what? I was…" Naruto looked at him with a questioning look, but shook it off. "I just wanted to know if something was bothering you, and if you were okay." Sasuke finally looked away. Ya, something was bothering him. And as to if he was okay. He truly didn't know himself. "I…I'm fine." Sasuke lied taking a pull on his cigarette. "Do you know what fine stands for?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto smirked again, taking a puff of his own joint. "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." Ya that pretty much sums me up Sasuke thought, and he burst out laughing. But only briefly because of the weird look he got from Naruto.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever herd you laugh Sasuke." "Soak it up, because you probably won't ever hear it again." Sasuke said before taking one last long drag of his cigarette, stamping it out, and finally standing. Following suit, Naruto took a last pull on his, snuffed it with his shoe and stood.

Sasuke looked off into the trees where Naruto had come out and said, "I think it's about time to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura, and find out if we have any missions." Naruto nodded in agreement, and with that they leapt into the branches and soon found themselves at the bridge where they could see Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi waiting for them. They landed with ease on the bridge, both of them getting weird looks from the other two.

"Well, now that Sasuke and Naruto have decided to join us, Sakura, I guess its okay to tell you that we have no missions today and that we have the day off." And with that Kakashi poofed away and left teens to themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were completely unsurprised, but Sakura however was certainly not happy. "Well, that was just a complete and utter waste of time! I sat here for ten minutes waiting for you guys to show up, all so that he could tell us to go home!!" She was so frustrated that she jumped over to the nearest tree and smashed it to splinters. Then she rounded on Naruto and Sasuke who were slowly retreating away from her wrath. "Which reminds me! Where were you two!! If you had been here I could be at home sleeping!!!"

They both looked at each other, still backing away. They knew they were in trouble. "ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!" That being their cue they both poofed away to anywhere they thought they could be safe until Sakura calmed down. She'd be her normal and cheery self tomorrow.

Sasuke went home, he figured Sakura would go after Naruto, and then if she did find him by the time she was finished with him her anger would be pretty much spent. But as soon as he was there he realized it might not have been the best choice. The Uchiha compound held nothing but dark buildings filled with dark memories.

**(1) Dobe means Dumbass in Japanese. **

**A/N: Yay, longer chappie this time. Did I make Sakura a little too insane? I swear to god the good stuff is coming up. I'm just building up to it. I think the SasuNaruness will start in the next chap. I do know that I have a pretty hot fight scene most likely in the chap. after the next one. And then I'm thinking lemon, or orange, whatever you like to call it. I just know it'll have some citrus. **  **Review and you get cookies.**


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, but I own this plot, blah blah blah. **

**Last Chapter: Sasuke went home, he figured Sakura would go after Naruto, and then if she did find him by the time she was finished with him her anger would be pretty much spent. But as soon as he was there he realized it might not have been the best choice. The Uchiha compound held nothing but dark buildings filled with dark memories.**

**A/N: The X's signal either a change in time or POV. Or it could just be because I feel like it. Just so ya know. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch. 3 Discoveries **

Naruto had poofed to his favorite Ramen shop, Ichiraku's. At first he thought it was a bit obvious. But he just shrugged it off, besides he'd hear Sakura a mile away if she was trying to find him. He sat down, ordered some pork ramen, and began to slurp it down. I wonder where Sasuke went to wait out Sakura's wrath. Naruto thought.

Sasuke, he always seemed so isolated. But today he was pretty much human. Naruto thought back to when Sasuke was looking him up and down. At first he thought he was checking him out, but the more Naruto thought about it the more he doubted it. But then why was he looking at me like that?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Sasuke was wandering through the Uchiha compound, looking at all the once inhabited homes. He hated having to live in the same place his nightmares took place but, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, if he left, then the fifth Hokage, Tsunade would have it all torn down. And he couldn't let that happen either. Sasuke sighed; he didn't want to stay here all day he decided. So with a puff of smoke he poofed to the nearest bar. Just before he went inside he noticed that Naruto was down the road at Ichiraku's. Typical thought Sasuke with a grin. With that he stepped into the bar, without the intention of coming out till much later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I don't feel like talking about Naruto eating and Sasuke getting drunk off his ass until 10 o'clock at night so I'm skipping quite a few hours here just so ya know.**

Sasuke's head was spinning and he knew that he should really stop, but he held up his glass for one more round of beer. The bartender hesitated, noticing how bad he looked, but immediately filled his glass again when he saw the menacing look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke guzzled it down, then throwing the money on the counter; he stood up rather shakily and left.

He began to make his way home when he stumbled and fell landing face first in the dirt. He didn't have the energy to pick himself. He just lay there praying that the world would stop spinning beneath him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stepped out of Ichiraku's after spending however many odd hours, talking and eating with some his old classmates. He was just about to start heading towards his house when he saw someone lying face down in the opposite direction on the road. Quickly he ran over and was shocked when he began to see the red and white fan of the Uchiha clan stitched into the back of the person's shirt. Naruto dropped when he reached Sasuke. Slowly he turned Sasuke over. Sasuke groaned. Oh thank god thought Naruto.

Naruto breathed in and noticed the smell of alcohol surrounding Sasuke's body. He must've passed out. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, nodded then closed them again. "Can you stand? Or do you need help?" When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto picked him up bridal style and poofed himself and Sasuke to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke stirred, and opened his eyes finding himself looking up at Naruto. "Which house is yours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked around and said slowly, "Th…groan…The…third to the…right." Naruto looked over at said house, nodded and walked over to it. "It…It's open." Sasuke groaned again, then just as Naruto lowered Sasuke's feet to the floor, his head lolled over and he threw up all down his shirt. Then he passed out again.

Great thought Naruto. He picked Sasuke up again, went in side and laid Sasuke down on the couch that was just inside the door. Naruto fumbled around on the wall till he found the light switch. Flicking it on he went around the house until he found the bathroom upstairs. The house in itself was pretty basic. Downstairs was the kitchen, dining room and living room. Upstairs in addition to the bathroom were three bedrooms, only one of which seemed used. Naruto figured that was Sasuke's room.

Going back downstairs, Naruto picked up Sasuke and took him into his bedroom, where he lay Sasuke down on his bed. Naruto didn't want to just leave Sasuke in soiled clothes so he untied the sash and slid the dirty kimono off his body then dropped both into a hamper in the corner. He went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water, then headed back to where Sasuke was. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, his gaze going to Sasuke's naked chest. It was muscled and scared from early injuries. His skin was so pale, and so fair, almost like the moon. He heard a small moan, which broke his gaze and began cleaning up the vomit on Sasuke's chin.

Naruto went back into the bathroom, rinsed the cloth, and set it aside. Then he got another one, this time wetting it with cold water. Once back in Sasuke's room he placed the cold cloth on his pale forehead. As soon as it touched his head, Sasuke's eyes shot open in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke opened his eyes then shut them immediately, the light burning his eyes. He had an awful taste in his mouth. Must have been throwing- up, He thought. The raven lay there for awhile, when suddenly he felt something cold on his forehead. Despite the light he threw his eyes open, where they fell upon Naruto who was placing a cold cloth on him.

Naruto is taking care of me? Why? Sasuke wondered. He looked up into his eyes where he found worry, caring, and something he just couldn't quite place.

"S…Sorry." Naruto stuttered, drawing his hands away from Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head, regretting it immediately as the motion had triggered a burst of pain in his head. "Naruto, you can stay."

"No, it's okay, I'll go, I'm sorry." Naruto stood, and was turning towards the door when

Sasuke grasped his arm, stopping him. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, seeing him once again shaking his head, but slower this time. "There's no need to be sorry, and no need for you to leave." Sasuke had no clue as to why he was saying this. Naruto was always really annoying, although the dobe had really changed and grown on Sasuke. Plus he really didn't feel like being alone. "Stay"

Naruto smiled, his eyes filling with happiness, and nodded. His eyes dropped down to where Sasuke had a hold of him, and instead his eyes now filled with shock. Sasuke following his gaze suddenly realized that his scabbed and scared wrists were fully exposed. He ripped his arm back to his chest, but the damage was done. Naruto had seen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto could not believe what he'd just seen. Does Sasuke really cut himself? Why? Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Finally he burst.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE, TEME?!" Sasuke winced not only because of how the loudness hurt his head, but because he felt bad. "N…nothing, Naruto." The blonde glared as Sasuke turned gaze away from him. "Like hell they are!" With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm forcing it upwards. Sasuke's wrist was riddled with scars, as well as newer healing wounds.

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes as he gently ran his fingers over the mangled wrist. He just couldn't believe that Sasuke was this unhappy. He knew about Sasuke's brother and slaughter of his clan, but this? The person Naruto cared and loved the most didn't care to live. It was too much and tears were now flowing freely down his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke grimaced slightly as Naruto's fingers ran over his wrist. He looked up at Naruto, and more confusion set in. Tears were streaming down the blonde's face. Did Naruto really care _that_ much? He thought for a moment. His cynical side coming back, he wrenched his arm Naruto's grasp again. "Why do you care?"

Naruto looked up surprised by the movement, the question, and the tone in Sasuke's voice. Sasuke glared at him waiting for an answer. "B…Because…" But Sasuke interrupted. "Because!? Because why!? Because you don't want to lose your precious sparring buddy!? Is that all I am!?"

"No! No of course not!" Naruto said looking alarmed, tears forming in his eyes once more. "Well then why!!?" Naruto faltered. "I…I don't know." Sasuke sat up, the cold cloth falling to the floor. His head about ready to split. "Well figure it out quick, otherwise just leave." He stood, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke paused at the door. "To get some medicine for this fucking headache, and go swallow some toothpaste to get rid of this taste in my mouth!!"

With that he stomped out of his bedroom, leaving the blond to his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto had said, 'I don't know." he knew that was a total lie. But he was worried, he didn't know how Sasuke would take how he really felt. How could he tell his supposed rival that he loved him? It just couldn't be done. But what other option did he have?

So when Sasuke walked back into his room, the blonde pinned him to the wall, and before said Uchiha could say anything Naruto's lips softly descended onto the others in a chaste kiss.

**A/N: SQUEEE!!!!! I finally updated. I'm sooooooooooo sorry to everyone about the long wait but I was having issues writing the last part. Finally I just said fuck it and made them kiss. So, how will Sasuke react to Naruto? Will, he kick his $$, or maybe something else just might happen… **


	4. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did there would be nothing but hot SusuNaru sex scenes, and sadly that isn't the case

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did there would be nothing but hot SasuNaru sex scenes, and sadly that isn't the case. But I own this plot bitches, so don't steal it you whores.**

**Rascal609: New Reviewer! I tried to update as soon as possible. (cookies are thrown)**

**iloveme5895: New Reviewer!! SQUEE!! You get cookies!! (throws cookies)**

**kuzon234ray: New Reviewer!! Thank you. (Tosses cookies at you.)**

**mimiteufel: Another New Reviewer!! Thank you (More cookies thrown)**

**Last Chapter: When Naruto had said, "I don't know." he knew that was a total lie. But he was worried, he didn't know how Sasuke would take how he really felt. How could he tell his supposed rival that he loved him? It just couldn't be done. But what other option did he have? **

**So when Sasuke walked back into his room, the blonde pinned him to the wall, and before said Uchiha could say anything Naruto's lips softly descended onto the others in a chaste kiss. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Fights**

Sasuke walked back into his room too see Naruto still standing next to his bed. He was about to ask the blonde if he was ready to talk, when all of a sudden his hands were pinned to the wall on either side of his head. Dam, he's fast. He tilted his head back down to look at Naruto. The blonde's azure eyes filled with emotion. Then he felt the others lips. They were soft, warm, safe, and without knowing it, his eyes slipped closed, losing himself in the kiss.

Naruto took this as a sign to move forward, and he carefully nipped at the pale one's lip and let his tongue slide over it. Sasuke gasped, and the blonde slipped his tongue inside the Uchiha's mouth, and lightly stroked Sasuke's tongue with his own. The action bringing the raven out of his trance.

Wrenching his wrists from Naruto's grasp, he pushed away yelling.

"What the hell Naruto?!"

Sasuke was confused, the blonde had just kissed him, and he had just enjoyed it? No, I'm not gay, I'm not I'm not I'm not. But then, why do I want to do it again? He looked over at Naruto. His face beat red with embarrassment. He's kinda cute like that. Wait, did I just think that? … Yes, yes I did.

Naruto shuffled his feet, unsure of what he should do now. He just kissed Sasuke but it was clear that the raven didn't enjoy it as much as Naruto thought he had. So what was one to do now?

"S…sorry Sasuke. Um, I'll just go then."

Sasuke watched as the blonde disappeared through his bedroom door, noticing how down trodden the other shinobi was. He felt horrible about how he'd reacted, but it just shocked him. Sasuke reached a hand up to his still tingling lips. Gods, that did feel nice, and the way his tongue…Ok I'm stopping this train of thought now. It's getting late, I should get to bed.

So he flicked off the lights, lay down, and fell asleep with thoughts of Naruto still running through his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Sasuke woke with one of the worse headaches he'd ever had. Figures, I had a little too much to drink last night. Grudgingly, he rolled out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom, turned the shower on and downed some of the headache pills he'd used last night before shedding his clothes and stepping into the scalding water. He let out a low hiss as the water burned its way down his skin. Sasuke waited till his body became numb from the intense heat before finally beginning to scrub himself.

A few minutes later he turned the water off and dried himself off. He went back to his room and pulled on his normal apparel. Then went back to the bathroom to fix his hair. After making sure that it stuck up in the back the right way, he slid his sandals on and headed towards the field near the training grounds.

Once there, Sasuke sat down on the same rock as always, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. He sighed, this was where he would come when he needed to think, and boy did he have a lot to think about. That kiss with Naruto last night sure did bring a lot of thoughts to mind. Sasuke touched his lips. Why did he do that? I'd asked him to have his answer for me by the time I got back but… Was that his answer? No, cause that would mean that he… No, he doesn't. Why would he? I mean, I almost killed him at The Valley of the End. He shouldn't even want to be near me.

Then again he did search for me for almost 3 years to bring me back. But still, even then I tried to kill him again. Yet, he's still friends with me, and I like him as my friend too, maybe even more than friends. Wait, What?! No, stop thinking those things. He probably just did it to mess with me. Yeah, that's it. He just did it as a prank.

Sasuke shook his head. The idea that Naruto just kissed him as a prank didn't sit well with him. But, he couldn't conceive of Naruto lo…liking him. He couldn't conceive of anyone liking him for that matter. Why would they? He was Sasuke the traitor. They only cared if he started the Uchiha line again. Which most knew probably wouldn't happen because he never let anyone close enough to do something like that.

Sasuke sighed, he was depressed again. He took a last puff of his cigarette, snuffed it and pulled his sleeves up. The white scars and angry red marks of healing cuts glared at him. Sighing once more Sasuke pulled out one of his kunai and began reopening scars and making some new ones along the way. He was so wrapped up in the sting and the feel of his blood seeping out he almost forgot he was supposed to meet the team soon. Quickly, he licked at the cuts till they stopped bleeding for the most part, pulled his sleeves down and leapt into the trees towards the training grounds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was already there leaning against a tree. Sasuke approached warily, worried she might still be pissed about the other day. Thankfully she only nodded at him once before turning her gaze to where if one looked hard enough they could see a blonde head making its way towards them.

Naruto. Sasuke still didn't know what to think of the blonde. He didn't want to accept that the kiss was a prank but he didn't know what else it could be either. Soon Naruto made it to where they were gathered. He and Sakura exchanged greetings before turning to Sasuke to nod at him, then quickly turning away again.

There was an unimaginable amount of tension among them. You could cut it with a knife. Thankfully it wasn't too long before Kakashi-sensei poofed before them. Raising his hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke snorted. He's always late, I don't see why this is a surprise to her.

"Yes well, I was on my way here when a little old woman asked me to find her cat, and I…"

"Liar! Get on with what were doing today!"

"Alright, well we have no real missions today but I have been told that Akatsuki has been sighted again and that we should train and be ready for an attack. So I want Naruto and Sasuke to spar while I train with Sakura."

All three of them froze. Akatsuki. Well shit, that's never good.

"A…Are you sure? I mean, what do they want?" Sakura asked.

"Well, unless someone else is running around in black cloaks with red clouds on them then yes were pretty sure it's them. As to what they want…We believe they are still trying to get the kyuubi within Naruto."

Well no shit Sherlock. Sasuke looked over at the blonde in question. His head was bowed, but he looked up with a hardened expression.

"I guess I'll just have to be ready to beat the crap out of them."

Kakashi nodded.

"Like I said I want you two to go and train, and I mean with everything you've got. Don't kill each other but just practice everything. Alright, any questions?"

Sasuke turned his head back towards Kakashi.

"One: When were attacked, will I get this thing off my ankle so I can fight? And Two: Does this mean I get my Kusanagi**(1)** back?"

"Actually I'm taking the chakra control monitor off, but you'll have ANBU guards watching you periodically and since I figured you'd ask for it, your chokuto**(2)** is with one of the ANBU guards just over there."

Kakashi tossed Sasuke the key to the chakra control monitor. He quickly unlocked it and threw the offending thing with the key back at Kakashi.

"Alright then get to work."

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to follow him and they walked off to the training just further off. Sasuke turned to the trees where he knew the ANBU guard was and walked to the edge of the forest.

"Ahem."

Sasuke caught his Kusanagi as it flew towards him and strapped it to his back. An ANBU with a bear mask jumped down in front of him.

"Don't think that just because you got the CCM**(3) **off and your sword back means that we trust you. We'll be watching you. You're still a traitor and always will be."

"Hn, that's nice" Sasuke replied calmly before turning back to Naruto standing in the middle of the training ground. He looked up as Sasuke approached.

"Feel good to have that thing off?"

"Feels better to have my Kusanagi strapped to my back. No one can touch me now."

Naruto smirked.

"Is that so? Cause I seem to remember beating you nearly senseless when you had that thing not to long ago."

"I gave up at the end remember, I agreed to come back. If I hadn't you wouldn't be here…Dobe."

"Is that a challenge, teme**(4)**?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"It just might be."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before they started they had both agreed not to use their ultimate attacks like rasengan, and chidori. They wanted to train mostly in hand-to-hand since they both had only been using their big techniques and wanted to freshen up on it.

The two rivals were watching each other from opposite ends of the training field. Both of them waiting to see what the other would do. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had not already attacked; he normally just dove right into a fight. Which in Sasuke's opinion was like suicide.

But that was Naruto for you, or well I guess that used to be Naruto. I guess he's changed more than I thought. Naruto pinning him to the wall and kissing him flashed through his mind. Sasuke blinked, ok he's really changed. For the better, a small voice in his head added. No, stop it. Stop thinking that way and focus.

Sasuke looked back to where the Naruto was, only to see that he was nowhere to be found. Shit. He could feel the blonde's chakra signature, but for some reason he couldn't place where it was. It seemed to be all around him. That doesn't make any kind of sense what-so-ever. He looked around trying to figure it out, when it hit him like a ton of bricks. No wait that was just Naruto landing on top of him. Wait, what?!

Thinking quickly he grabbed the blonde's arm and flung him over his head where he hit the ground and disappeared with a poof. That's when it really did hit Sasuke. Shadow clones. No wonder he couldn't figure out where the blonde was exactly. He surrounded the field with shadow clones in the freaking trees. Dam, smart-ass blonde. Sasuke sighed. Alright let's do this.

"Nice one, Dobe. But you won't be able to beat with wimpy little shadow clones!" Sasuke shouted out. Then Naruto's voice echoed out at him from all ends of the field.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT TEME!!"

Naruto's started coming out of the trees from every direction and began to rush at him. Sasuke smirked. Well this'll be interesting. And with that he began to fling the clones every which way and watch as they would poof away as they were destroyed. He threw shrukin and kunai at the clones as well but soon ran out.

He was becoming overwhelmed, so he slid his chokuto from its sheath and began cutting at the clones that had now drawn kunai. But they were no match for Kusanagi, but then one of the clones caught him in the jaw with a punch so hard it knocked him backwards a couple yards onto the ground.

Sasuke only had a couple of seconds before the few clones that were left rushed at him again. He quickly dispatched of them with one slash of his chokuto. Then the one remaining Naruto, the real Naruto charged out of the smoke left from the clones, pinned him to the ground and brought a kunai to the Uchiha's pale neck with a huge grin on his face.

"Gotcha."

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, he was a bit preoccupied. The both of them were sweaty and panting. And what with Naruto being on top of him it brought some pretty interesting thoughts to the raven's mind. Naruto seemed to finally notice their position, as he flushed with embarrassment. Sasuke took advantage of this and threw the blonde off of him with a quick punch in his gut.

He landed with a grunt before rushing to stand before Sasuke could come at him. Naruto's face was red, and it wasn't from the fighting. Sasuke was looking at him as if in wonder, and it gave the blonde that disconcerting feeling again. His hand unconsciously went to the back of his head and he let out a small laugh.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"It's fine let's just get back to our fight."

"What are you talking about, teme. I won the fight."

Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Baka!** (5) **I definitely won this fight!"

Naruto had gone from embarrassed to nearly outraged, and it greatly amused Sasuke. The raven in question was actually smirking at the blonde. Which only further angered the blonde.

"Fine! Fine teme, we'll continue the fight but I'll still win!"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

Naruto sighs.

"You really are annoying."

"Says number one hyperactive ninja of all of Konoha."

"Shut up." Naruto unzipped the top of his jumpsuit as well as his black undershirt and threw it near the edge of the training ground, before turning back to a now speechless Sasuke. The Uchiha couldn't help but stare at Naruto's smooth tan chest. Shit, he's ripped.

"What'd you do that for?"

Naruto looked at him kind of sheepishly. He looks cute like that, Sasuke thought. Wait, no stop that. Stupid brain, stop thinking like that.

"Well…I was hot and didn't want it on… You got a problem with it."

Hell yeah he was hot. NO! Stop that. Must keep stoic face on and act indifferent to everything. YES!!

"Whatever Naruto, let's just fight."

"Mmk." Was all Sasuke needed to hear before he leapt at Naruto. The blonde sidestepped the attack, grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried pin it behind his back but the raven swung his arm out of his grasp. Sasuke used the momentum and hit him right in the side. Naruto went off balance but bent backwards putting both hands on the ground, flipped back, kicked Sasuke in the chin, and then landed a couple feet away. But when he looked back to where Sasuke was, all he saw was a puff of smoke and a sword at his throat. Then he felt Sasuke's hot breath on the side of his neck and he shivered.

"Dead."

Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from the blonde. He tried to keep his breathing slow but even breathing was bad. Naruto smelled amazing. He couldn't place what he smelled like exactly but whatever it was it was intoxicating.

Naruto was struggling to breathe as well. He could feel Sasuke behind him, and the hot puffs of breath behind him were driving him crazy. But somehow he snapped out of it.

"That's what you think, teme." The blonde tightened up on his elbow, whipped around and hit Sasuke right in the side of the head knocking him to the side. Then Naruto grabbed the raven's wrist and tossed him at a tree near the edge of the field. Sasuke hit the tree and slid down to the ground holding his head. Naruto walked over to the tree and kneeled in front of Sasuke.

"Sorry bout that. I haven't used that move before I didn't know what it would do exactly."

Sasuke shifted against the tree and set his elbows on his knees, still holding his head.

"You used a move you didn't know what the effects of, on a comrade. Wow, really nice Dobe. Like I didn't have a massive headache already."

Naruto didn't hear what he said though. He was looking at Sasuke's arms which had been revealed when his sleeves had slipped down. There were fresh cuts up and down the raven's arms. Some of them were partially scabbed over but there were some that were still bleeding, and bleeding a lot.

"Sasuke! You idiot!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stared and the blonde as he rummaged around in one of his weapon pouches. Naruto took one of Sasuke's arms and carefully cleaned the blood away with an antiseptic wipe. Sasuke winced when he would pass over a cut but kept silent. After he cleaned both arms, Naruto pulled out a small tin and applied what looked like thinned beeswax over each cut, stopping the bleeding almost instantly.

Naruto kept his head down and mouth shut while he worked, not once looking up at Sasuke's shocked face. After replacing the tin to his pouch and discarding the now bloody wipes, Naruto positioned himself to look out at the field, still silent. Sasuke stole a glance at him. The blonde shinobi looked saddened and hurt.

"Why?" He suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Naruto nodded at Sasuke's arms. "I mean, you don't really want t…to kill yourself, do you?"

Naruto looked at him. The emotions in his eyes were too much for Sasuke; he turned his head and folded his arms close to him.

"It doesn't matter." He said quietly.

"It does to matter, teme! It matters to me!"

"Why?!" Sasuke ground out, glaring at the blonde. "Why should you care?"

Naruto went silent and looked away. This is just like last night Sasuke thought angrily. Why won't he just answer me?

"Well?" Naruto continued to stare at the ground. "Answer me dammit!"

"Because I like you…"

Sasuke stared at the blonde. What? He actually does like me like that? No, that can't be right. He probably just means like as a friend. But what about that kiss? Said that irritating small voice in his head. That…That was… Amazing, said the voice. Shut up, no it was just… ok it was nice, but still.

"But I'm not gay. I've never even been with a guy before" Ok, that was a lie, but it was all one-sided. He didn't want any part of it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why would you think otherwise?"

"Um, Orochimaru?" Sasuke blinked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come one Sasuke, everyone knows that he so wanted your body in more than one way."

"Ok, yeah he did. But nothing ever happened, it was completely one-sided."

Naruto was quiet for moment.

"…Would me liking you be one-sided?...I mean do you really not feel anything back?" Sasuke went back to being stoic asshole right then.

"No, I don't feel anything for you except as a friend."

"Oh…alright…" Naruto looked hurt. "Well it's just about time to go home so…"

"Yeah." Was all the raven said before standing. He retrieved his chokuto from the ground then poofed away, leaving a nearly broken Naruto behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Holy shit this chapter is nearly 10 pages long. Wow, I honestly wasn't planning for this chapter to end like that, but it gives me a new idea so I'm keeping it like this. So what's going to happen? Will Naruto become just as depressed as Sasuke, or might things turn out for the better? We shall see. Review and I shall be tempted to write faster. Plus, you'll get cookies if you're a new reviewer! :) **

**(1) Kusanagi: Meaning Long Sword of the Heavens. It's the name of Sasuke's sword that was given to him by Orochimaru. **

**(2) Chokuto: It's the type of sword that Sasuke's Kusanagi is. It is different from a Katana mostly because of how it's made, and the type of handle. But also because a chokuto is straight while a katana is slightly curved.**

**(3) CCM: I just used it as a shortened version of Chakra Control Monitor.**

**(4) Teme: Now, I have seen this as meaning bastard. But then I've had people tell me it's just a informal way to say you. In this case, it means bastard.**

**(5) Baka: Plain and simple, it means idiot.**


End file.
